Jamás dejaré de amarte
by LoveHearthDaiSuga
Summary: Solamente me usaba como un juguete, y yo le dejaba hacerlo. ¿Realmente puedo amar a alguien así? ¿Dónde quedó el Daichi del que me había enamorado? No habían respuestas. Solamente estaba su mirada fría e indiferente.


Bueno, este es mi primer fic angust y espero les guste.

No se si me quedó bueno o mediocre, ojalá sea aceptable jajdjajdjs

* * *

Recogía mis prendas de ropa con su atenta mirada posada sobre mí, estudiándome o vigilándome, me daba igual, solamente quería largarme de allí. Ni tuve la intención de mirarle ya que sabía que no valdría la pena y solamente gastaría mi tiempo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Me marché. Sin siquiera despedirme, y es que lo había hecho tantas veces que ya sabía que no recibiría su despedida. Mis palabras solo quedarían en el aire.

Odiaba ese comportamiento indiferente – que supuse – solamente me regalaba a mí. Nunca esperé presenciarlo y recibirlo, no lo conocía en él, pero era algo de lo que ya me había acostumbrado, aunque a veces me quebraba y no aguantaba la rabia e impotencia por mi debilidad frente a él, cayendo nuevamente en su juego.

Frente a los demás era lo suficientemente cortés y amigable, casi como si nada pasara a oscuras de nuestra "amistad" que ya hace mucho había muerto. Pero cuando estábamos a solas, sin ningún alma presente, era alguien a quien no conocía y parecía que su carácter anterior había muerto, o realmente él era así y actuaba como supuestamente era normalmente, engañando a todos. Ya no lo sabía, casi ni recordaba su trato hacia mí que hacia acelerar mi corazón, ya parecía olvidado en lo profundo de mis recuerdos.

¿En qué momento tomó poder sobre mí?

Casi parecía un mantra aquella pregunta tras hacérmela cada noche, envuelto en mis pensamientos y penas.

La primera vez que comenzamos a romper el límite de nuestra amistad, fue fantástico, en mi opinión. Lograr aquello que solamente en mis sueños ocurría, y en mis pensamientos vivía, era simplemente fantástico. Poder tocar su cuerpo, besar sus labios, sentirlo íntimamente, callar mis gemidos con su boca, nuestras manos entrelazadas, nuestros cuerpos bañados en sudor, era – como decía anteriormente – simplemente fantástico.

Pero aquel momento en el que comenzó a cambiar algo en nosotros, solamente lo justifique con algún problema que tuviera él, algún mal día, una mala noticia, cuando realmente el problema no era ninguno de esas posibilidades.

Su actitud dominante, autoritaria, y a la vez, indiferente y fría, fue lo primero que noté que cambio, y lo único tal vez.

No era el mismo. ¿Dónde quedó aquel hombre amable, atento, simpático y cariñoso del que me había enamorado?, ¿Se perdió en el tiempo y monotonía?, ¿Ya no era lo suficiente para él? Y es que pensaba demasiado en la última pregunta, creía que yo era la razón de su doloroso comportamiento, pero pronto supe que no. Yo ni si quiera era lo suficiente para estar en sus pensamientos, menos lo seria para provocar algún cambio en él. En cambio, era lo contrario conmigo. Él era lo suficientemente importante para estar en mi mente a cada momento, y también para provocar más de algún cambio en mí.

No fue hasta hace poco que comprobé que todo lo dicho anteriormente era verdad. En ese instante en el que se presentó junto a Michimiya y compartieron la noticia de su noviazgo. Fue como una cuchillada en mi pecho la mirada de Daichi y su resplandeciente sonrisa mientras me miraba, como si no ocurriera nada. Mientras que yo, por dentro, deseaba mandar todo a la mierda y llorar como nunca.

¿Por qué me hizo eso?, ¿Le gusta hacerme sufrir?, ¿Quién eres?

No pude evitar morder mi lengua con mi boca cerrada mientras lo abrazaba, sintiendo su loción y el calor que varias veces me había regalado bajo las sabanas. No pude decirle "felicitaciones" ya que no lo sentía, solamente fue un acto de cortesía, de un amigo a un amigo, deseando la prosperidad de la pareja. Cuando nos separamos seguía con aquella sonrisa que me ocasionaba más de un sentimiento con el que terminaría en llantos, pero me contuve y mantuve la compostura, no dándole el gusto.

Todo aquello era suficiente y mas para desear no volver a verlo jamás, no hablarle, alejarme de él, olvidarlo, pero como dicen; "el amor te vuelve estúpido".

Allí, en su habitación, donde yo esperaba una explicación o alguna disculpa, solamente sentí sus labios posados en los míos y sus incontrolables manos tocar mi cuerpo.

Estaba totalmente agresivo y aplicaba mas fuerza de la normal mientras mordía mis pezones, llegando a dolerme y se lo hice saber, logrando que se detuviera. Podía ver el brillo en sus ojos, llenos de lujuria y excitación en su estado más puro, que me provocó a unirme en su doloroso juego.

Nos besamos con fuerza y descontrol, sintiendo a la vez como se introducía en mí, sacándome gemidos y lamentos que eran callados en su boca. Sus dientes mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras arremetía contra mí lograban llevarme al cielo y no caer de allí. Posé mis brazos tras su cuello, mis piernas enrollaron su cintura y entró más en mí, haciéndome cerrar fuertemente los ojos y tragarme mis quejidos.

Nuestras miradas quedaron unidas eternamente después de unos momentos. Parecía furioso y concentrado, como si fuera el trabajo más difícil del mundo y necesitara la delicadeza más perfecta del mundo, algo que las primeras veces sentí, pero ya no. Cortó nuestra distancia con un beso al instante en el que comenzó a llegar al orgasmo y dejaba su semilla en mi interior, como siempre.

Me dejó tirado, allí en su cama, mientras él se marcho al baño a asearse.

Ni un "te amo", ni una palabra de amor, nada.

Me cubrí el rostro mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Me largué de allí corriendo, sin darle el gusto de presenciarme llorando.

¿Qué esperaba?, ¿Aun creía que podría sentir algo por mi?

Yo solamente era un juguete y desde hace tiempo lo sabía, pero no podía evitar estar en sus brazos y disfrutar su intimidad. Era mi enfermedad y a la vez mi cura. Una adicción. Me sentía especial, amado, por él. ¿Cómo iba a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad? Pero pronto abrí los ojos, dándome cuenta que realmente aquel hombre no era del que me había enamorado.

Esa noche mi llanto era ahogado por mi almohada. Fue cuando más me lamenté. Nuevamente había caído en su juego, como un mosco en la trampa de una planta carnívora. Me arrepentí más de una vez, sintiéndome usado, extrañando al Daichi del que me había enamorado, de la forma en la que me había degradado a sus pies. Era su títere.

¿Qué tiene sobre mi?, ¿Realmente le divierte hacerme sufrir?

Y es que no entendía que lograba con esto. Ya tenía novia y lo había hecho público. Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hace?, ¿no la ama?, ¿está jugando con ella al igual que lo hace conmigo? Si ese fuera el caso, Daichi realmente era una mierda.

Desde ese día me propuse hacer un cambio.

No respondía sus llamadas. Lo evitaba. Lo ignoraba. Le hice sentir lo mismo que me hizo sentir más de una vez a mí, aun cuando dudaba que le afectara, pero el hacerlo me provocaba una clase de satisfacción y superación. Me sentía bien conmigo mismo, feliz, había logrado lo que me había propuesto.

Pero todo explotó…

Un sonido seco sonó cuando su cuerpo junto al mío chocaron contra la pared de la bodega, donde guardábamos los trapeadores y balones.

Sus labios sobre los míos fue algo que no había probado hace tiempo y estaba borrado en mí. Cerré los ojos fuertemente en el momento que mordió un tanto fuerte mi labio, obligándome abrir mi boca, dándole paso a su lengua para entrar en su totalidad a mi cavidad. Me incitó a moverla junto a la suya, provocando una danza en la que estaban incluidos nuestros gemidos y suspiros.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y haciendo una fuerza sobre humana, lo aparté de mí, haciéndolo caer en el suelo de golpe.

\- ¡No te acerques a mí! – y es que perdía total credibilidad mi grito después de haberle comido a besos.

\- Vamos, Suga – Su puso de pie – ¿Ya no te gusto? – Sonrió ladinamente, burlándose de mí.

\- Ya no – Su sonrisa se borró – El Daichi que amaba está muerto – Su mirada se afiló, mirándome seriamente.

\- Pero si soy el mismo – Ya no parecía hacerle gracia la situación.

\- Tú eres alguien que no conozco.

\- Que exagerado. Los dos quisimos follar, ¿ahora te arrepientes? – Cada palabra que decía parecía salir de una persona totalmente desconocida. Me hería.

\- Me arrepiento de haberte conocido – Escupí las palabras en su cara. Estaba furioso.

\- Pero Suga… ¿Cómo dices eso? – Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí, y yo, por acto de reflejo, retrocedí, quedando arrinconado contra la pared – Yo… te amo – Solo pude ver su sonrisa mientras lo veía con intenciones de besarme.

Totalmente enojado y con el coraje acumulado, hice mi mano un puño, y lo golpee directamente en su mejilla izquierda, provocando que cayera de golpe hacia atrás.

Mi corazón latía aceleradamente y mi respiración estaba incontrolada. Me dolía ligeramente mi mano, mis nudillos. Pero en esos instantes no despegaba la mirada de Daichi, atento a cualquier movimiento.

Se sentó en el suelo, sobando su mejilla con su mano y botando un poco de sangre por su boca, por lo que me alerté, mas no me acerque a ayudarle. Me miró, dándome a saber que no estaba enojado, solamente parecía decaído y arrepentido. Pude saberlo con solo mirarlo. Al parecer no me había olvidado de todo de él, aun sabia reconocer sus expresiones.

\- Daichi – Llamé su atención – Después de terminar la preparatoria, no me hables mas, desaparece de mi vida – Nunca pensé decir aquellas palabras – Respecto al club, solamente debemos actuar – Sonreí, mientras que por dentro quería llorar – Después de todo, es lo mejor que sabes hacer.

Me retiré de allí, sin saber si tenía algo que decirme, pero prefería no saberlo. Lo hecho, hecho esta.

Apenas salí del establecimiento me largue a correr sintiendo rabia y pena a la vez. Definitivamente había roto todo vínculo con él, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Aunque estaba completamente seguro de mi decisión, por lo que arrepentirse no estaba visto en mis planes durante mucho tiempo.

Desde aquel día había dado vuelta la página.

Las cosas siguieron su curso como normalmente, excepto Daichi y yo, ya que nuestra relación había cambiado significativamente para nosotros, mas no para el resto de los chicos que ni parecían darse cuenta de toda la farsa que se estaban comiendo. Era tan bien actuada nuestra relación que hasta yo creía que volvía a hacer como antes, de hecho, notaba como Daichi parecía esforzarse más, y más de alguna vez me pidió hablar a solas, pero siempre me negué. Cuando quedábamos solos yo rápidamente me retiraba y lo evitaba, aun cuando me sintiera mal por hacerlo, debía cumplir con la promesa que me había hecho a mí mismo.

Un día nos llegó la noticia de que Daichi había terminado su relación con Michimiya, lo que nos sorprendió a todos, incluyéndome. Pude notar que no parecía decaído, mucho menos triste, cosa que me pareció rara. Supuse que realmente no la amaba y solamente la utilizó, como yo había pensado.

¿Qué clase de hombre eres, Daichi?

En el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que nos graduamos, el cambio de Daichi fue más que notable para todos. Ya no demostraba aquella confianza intachable, o sus sonrisas sinceras de las que yo me había enamorado. Ahora solo era un estudiante promedio sin aspiraciones ni motivaciones más que estudiar, dejando casi el voleibol de lado.

Más de una vez me pidieron que hablara con él, indagar que le ocurría y como supuestamente éramos amigos, acepté. Claramente no hablé con él, solamente había aceptado frente a los chicos para aparentar preocupación, pero nunca le buscaba para saber qué era lo que le ocurría.

Perdimos contra Shiratorizawa.

Ese fue el momento más impotente que sentí cuando durante el partido Daichi no jugó como siempre lo hacía, con el corazón. Los demás parecieron darse cuenta pero no lo culparon, no era algo que se hacía en nuestro equipo, pero por primera vez hablé con él.

Los dos solos en los camarines. Él sentado en una banca y yo de pie a su lado.

\- ¿Qué te está pasando, Daichi? – No me atreví a arrodillarme para estar a su altura. Solamente me mantuve de pie, mirándole.

\- ¿No es obvio? – Tenía su rostro oculto en sus manos.

\- No – Sin evitarlo, tomé asiento junto a él, pero tomando distancia.

\- Perdí todo lo que era importante para mí.

\- ¿Michimiya? – Él negó.

\- Algo mucho más importante – Levantó su rostro, dejó de taparlo pero sin girarse a mirarme – Alguien mucho más importante – Soltó un suspiro y me dirigió la mirada. Sus ojos estaban levemente de un color carmesí – Tu, Suga.

\- ¿Qué? – No lograba poder creer lo que escuchaba – ¿Estas bromeando? – Me paré de la banca, confundido.

\- Suga, yo te amo.

\- ¡No juegues conmigo! – Sentí unas ganas enormes de partirle el rostro. ¿Acaso creía que esto era un juego? Entrecerró sus ojos y pude ver como se acumulaban sus lágrimas en sus pestañas.

\- Es la verdad, Suga – Se levantó, caminando hacia mí.

\- No te acerques – Detuvo su paso – Si crees que podrás salirte con la tuya como varias veces lo hiciste, estas equivocado – Bajó la vista, y logré ver como apretó sus puños – Ya no te amo. Hace mucho tiempo dejé de sentir algo por ti, y eso no cambiará – Sentía unas ganas de llorar – Es decir, me usaste Daichi, como a un juguete – Sonreí irónicamente – ¿Cómo se supone que te crea?

\- Lo sé, fui un estúpido, pero si tan solo me das otra oportunidad… – Me suplicó dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. Jamás pensé ver tal escena, menos siendo yo la causa, y aquello me rompía el corazón, ya que aun cuando lo negara, todavía lo amaba, eso no había cambiado ni un poco.

\- No, Daichi – Mordí mi mejilla interiormente, conteniendo las ganas de llorar y de lanzarme a sus brazos, creyéndole, pero me había prometido nunca más caer en sus juegos y superarlo, olvidarlo – Lo nuestro se acabó – Tomé mi bolso, preparando mi retirada – Disculpa, lo dije mal, ni si quiera tuvimos algo – Caminé hasta la puerta de los camarines, dispuesto a irme – Adiós.

\- Suga, no…

Escuché sus últimas palabras antes de salir de aquella habitación. Más tarde, un llanto, que me rompió el corazón mientras caminaba por el pasillo y no pude hacer más que morder mi mano, aguantando las lágrimas.

No quería escucharlo decir nada mas, ya que sabía que bastaba estar un poco más de tiempo allí para caer rendido a sus pies, y no quería eso.

Hasta ese momento no sabía si lo que me decía era verdad, ya después de tantas cosas que me había hecho lo hallaba imposible, no le creía. Siempre se notó desinteresado respecto a mí, solamente cuando se trataba de sexo lograba llamar su atención más de lo normal, creyendo que era alguien especial para él, pero solamente era su juguete. Por eso y más, no me creí ninguna de sus palabras.

Durante la graduación ya estaba más estable, y hasta fingió bastante bien frente los chicos, sorprendiéndome. Se veía alegre y amigable, pero siempre procuró no propasarse o abusar de la confianza que solamente era momentánea, lo que agradecí.

Pero desde aquella noche no supe más de él.

Me mudé a Tokio, para estudiar en alguna universidad de allí. Meses después conseguí un trabajo nocturno que me ayudaba a pagar alguna que otra cuenta, ya que con el dinero que mis padres me daban lograba mantenerme apenas.

Me sentía un tanto más maduro e independiente. Sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras me lo propusiera. En otras palabras, tenía más confianza en mí mismo. Pero siempre que pensaba en eso, Daichi venía a mi mente como un mal recuerdo. Me enfrascaba pensando varios minutos en él. No tenía idea de lo que había hecho de su vida, donde vivía, o si continuó estudiando, no lo sabía. Pronto trataba de sacarlo de mi mente, ya que sabía que si seguía pensando en él de alguna manera me afectaría y me sentiría fatal.

Trataba de pensarlo lo menos posible, o eso tenía en mente, hasta que la terrible noticia llegó a mis odios.

Daichi había muerto.

En aquel momento solo sentí como el mundo se me venía encima y un lamento que varias veces había reprimido, salió a flote, provocándome un llanto. Lloré como nunca, por horas, sin poder creerlo, no podía procesarlo, pero la noticia que me había dado su madre no podía ser mentira. Aquella noche me acurruqué en mi cama, silenciando mis quejidos y llantos con las sabanas, mojándolas por todas partes. Lloré y lloré, hasta que alcancé el sueño, con mis ojos totalmente cansados.

Se había suicidado. Cortó sus venas desangrándose con el pasar del tiempo y dejando este mundo lentamente, sin sufrimiento. La imagen de Daichi, con sus venas cortadas, venia hacia mi cada vez que pensaba en eso, provocándome un llanto e impotencia que controlaba como podía.

Desde aquel día odié los días nublados de un momento a otro. Me provocaban una tristeza inmensa, melancolía, rabia, y hasta parecía que no ocurriría nada bueno en aquellos días. Y claramente ese era el caso, mientras algunos chicos del equipo y yo llevábamos el ataúd de Daichi hasta su lugar de entierro.

Los rostros tristes, los llantos desconsolados, el color negro, era inevitable no encontrarse con alguno de aquellos en aquel lugar. Pero lo único que miraba era ese ataúd café que brillaba tanto como las sonrisas que Daichi más de una vez me había regalado. Poco a poco comenzaron a bajarlo, y en reacción, aumentaron los llantos.

Pensé más de una vez no poder llorar, pero de algún modo mi cuerpo tenia agua salada de sobra, ya que mis lagrimas salían sin detenerse mientras veía alejarse al hombre del que estaba enamorado, aunque este se haya ido desde hace mucho de mi lado, era inevitable no pensar en ello.

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras observaba cada uno de los rostros de los chicos llorando la pérdida de su capitán.

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que los chicos vinieran a mí a abrazarme una vez que rompí en llanto cayendo de rodillas y tratando de alcanzar el ataúd de Daichi. No quería alejarme de él, no debía, yo le amaba, y aun si eso significaba ser solamente utilizado por él, valdría la pena si con eso volviera a la vida, era suficiente para mí.

Pronto fui aprisionado en un abrazo grupal junto a los chicos, que recibí automáticamente, necesitándolo. Pude sentí el total apoyo y el sentimiento compartido que todos estábamos sintiendo por dentro, aunque yo sabía que quien más lamentaba su perdida entre nosotros, era yo. Estuvimos envueltos en lágrimas y lamentos durante varios minutos, siempre abrazándonos, lo que agradecía en silencio ya que podían ahogar mis quejidos.

Las personas se retiraron poco a poco, despidiéndose de la madre de Daichi. Los chicos igualmente se estaban retirando, y aunque por mi me hubiera quedado todo el día allí, sabía que no me convenía aquello, por lo que también decidí marcharme.

El blanco sobre que me había entregado su madre estaba en mis manos, dudando si abrirlo o no, o si debería hacerlo en otro lugar, pero la necesidad y curiosidad me estaban matando, así que esperé a que todos se marcharan para ir nuevamente en busca del lugar de entierro de Daichi. Estaba completamente tapado, y me costaba comprender que su cuerpo estaba a tan solo unos metros bajo tierra, no demasiado lejos de mí.

Me posicioné frente a su lapida, y con desesperación rompí el sello del sobre, encontrándome con una carta, con la letra de Daichi.

" _Querido, Suga._

 _Si estás leyendo esto, es porque ya estoy muerto. Antes de que me regañes por mi cobarde acto, necesito que entiendas lo que debo decirte._

 _Sé que te hice daño, todo el tiempo lo supe, y no había día en el que no me arrepintiera de eso. Usé tus sentimientos, jugué con ellos, y te lastimaba de la peor forma, realmente soy una mierda._

 _Pero Suga, aquella última confesión que te hice, era completamente verdad. Y te preguntaras; ¿Como creerme?, porque sé que no lo hiciste, y lo entiendo, no parecía creíble confesarte aquello después de hacerte hecho tanto daño, pero era la verdad._

 _Tenía miedo. En el momento que supe que sentía algo por ti, lo negaba y rechazaba con todas mi fuerzas, no podía creerlo ni aceptarlo, no quería eso. Pero pasó, me enamoré, de mi mejor amigo, y de quien lastimé. Por eso actuaba así, trataba de evitarte y creyendo que dándote un trato frio e indiferente mis sentimientos por ti desaparecerían o se frenarían. Pero te preguntaras; ¿Por qué te seguía buscando? Porque no podía alejarte de mí. Eras lo que me robaba el aliento y controlaba mis pensamientos, eras a quien deseaba más que a nadie, lo único que deseaba. Por eso y más, te lastimé._

 _No sé si aun me amas, pero tus palabras de rechazo que me dejaste presenciar, fueron más que suficiente para creerte, además, ¿Cómo amarías a quien te lastima? Tú eres mucho mejor que eso, y sé que me habrás superado, pero eso está bien, es lo que debes hacer. No soy digno de tu tiempo ni de estar en tus pensamientos._

 _Sé que soy un cobarde, por no tratar de arreglar las cosas contigo, seguir intentando y no rendirme, pero como pocas veces me pasaba, dudaba poder llegar a ti, llegar a tener tu atención y credibilidad. Habías perdido totalmente a confianza en mí, y no te culpo, yo mismo ocasione aquello._

 _Nunca sabré si podrás perdonarme. Por haberte herido, y dejar de estar contigo en este mundo. Las veces que te usé como un objeto y luego de deseché, son más que suficiente para sentirme más arrepentido que nunca, es imposible que me perdones. Pero, aun sabiendo eso, teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que me odias, el rechazo que te ocasiono, la rabia que acumulaste contra mí, las lagrimas que sabía que derramabas por mí, y tu corazón que más de una vez rompí, te lo pregunto…_

 _¿Me perdonas?_

 _Te amo, y aunque ya no esté presente, siempre estaré a tu lado._

 _Daichi."_

Sentí mi garganta desgarrarse mientras gritaba dejando salir todo lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Rabia, tristeza, dolor, culpa, arrepentimiento. Mis rodillas cayeron de golpe y con mis manos afirme mi cuerpo antes de caer de cara a la tierra que tapaba donde Daichi estaba enterrado.

\- Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Y es que no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Daichi me amaba?

Mi nariz comenzó a dolerme, avisando el llanto que se veía venir, mientras que mis ojos se aguaron y comenzaron a derramar lágrimas por todo mi rostro, hasta caer al suelo.

Debí haberlo escuchado, ayudado, estar a su lado a pesar de todo, aun cuando me lastimara, prefería eso a que su muerte. Aquella vez que se confesó, realmente decía la verdad, y yo no le creí ni una sola palabra.

Ya era tarde, Daichi no estaba junto a mí, se había ido, y me dejo totalmente destrozado, de nuevo.

\- ¡¿Por qué no hablaste, estúpido?!

Mis puños golpearon la tierra y saltó para varias partes, incluyendo mi traje negro, pero poco me importaba. Lo único que quería era desenterrarlo y darle una paliza.

Daichi se había enamorado de mí. Me costaba creerlo y lamenté tener que esperar a que falleciera y me lo dijera en una carta para realmente creerle. Era mi culpa, si tan solo le hubiera escuchado aquella vez todo estaría bien, de hecho, estaríamos juntos y como pareja. Pero, ¿Cómo se supone que pudiera creerle?, ¿realmente era mi culpa? No, era su culpa, por guardar silencio y no confesarme todo lo que le ocurría. Obviamente le habría ayudado y entendido. ¿A que se supone que le tenía miedo?, ¿Al amor?, ¿Ser homosexual?, ¿Cómo lo vería la sociedad? Realmente no sabía la respuesta correcta, pero ¿acaso el tener sexo conmigo no era suficiente para darse cuenta que ya había pasado desde hace mucho el límite?

Preguntas y preguntas se formaban en mi mente, y todas claramente sin respuesta.

Odié como nunca a Daichi, y no por haberme usado, sino por abandonarme y dejarme con esta tardía confesión. Saber que pudimos ser felices de no ser por su muerte me provocaban unas ganas de gritar y llorar como nunca. Estuvimos tan cerca, si tan solo hubiera hablado o si yo le hubiera creído…

Me puse de pie, limpiando mis ropas y guardando la carta en mi bolsillo.

El nombre de quien amaba en aquella piedra me hacia volver a la realidad y darme cuenta una vez mas de que ya no se encontraba aquí, junto a mí.

\- Daichi - Casi sentía que estaba hablando con él, pero solo le hablaba al viento – Te amo, y eso no cambiara jamás… - Mordí mi labio conteniendo mis ganas de llorar – Te perdono.

Me retiré de allí lo más rápido que pude, aguantando mi llanto y mis gritos, no quería romperme nuevamente por su causa.

Llegué a la conclusión de que la culpa fue de los dos, por lo que me sentía menos peor, pero era inevitable imaginarme todo lo que pudimos hacer juntos si tan solo hubiéramos actuado y olvidado nuestro orgullo y resentimiento, realmente era el peor sentimiento que estaba viviendo.

Mis ganas de vivir habían disminuido casi como si de un juego se tratara, y allí, con las pastillas para dormir en mano, dudaba si tomármelas o no. Ya no quería seguir aquí, recordándolo a cada momento, sufriendo su abandono, llorando su muerte, no podía con todo aquello. Solo quería desaparecer y dejar de pensar en todo. Descansar.

Acerqué mi mano lentamente hacia mi boca, abriendo esta para dar permiso al conjunto de píldoras que me lograrían dar un profundo descanso.

De la nada, la imagen de Daichi apareció en mi mente, haciendo que detuviera mi lenta muerte.

Su sonrisa. Su amabilidad. Su intimidante y a la vez cariñoso carácter. Sus facciones. Su cuerpo. Su calor. Sus abrazos. Sus labios. Sus cualidades y defectos.

¿Realmente quería morir?

¡Claramente no!

Daichi no querría aquello. El propósito de su carta no era hacerme sentir culpable, sino abrirme los ojos y darme cuenta de lo mucho que me amaba, y de lo arrepentido que estaba por todo lo que me había hecho.

Viviría por él. Debía hacerlo.

Si moría, no abría forma de recordarle, pensarlo, repasar una y otra vez las cosas que hicieron que me enamorara de él. No quería aquello, jamás. Por lo que debía ser fuerte y seguir con mi vida, recordándolo a él, lo que sería una prueba clara de mi superación y fortaleza.

Llorando nuevamente enrollado en las sabanas me encontraba. Regañándome por mi estúpida idea y por como casi le falle a Daichi.

Había tomado una decisión. Nunca más me rendiría. Continuaría con mi vida aun si eso significaba superar al hombre que amaba. Formaría mi camino y no me arrepentiría de las decisiones tomadas. No flaquearía tan fácilmente. Jamás olvidaría por todo lo que pasé en este doloroso amor

En mis recuerdos siempre encontraba su reconfortante sonrisa y su voz de la que me había enamorado. Dándome ánimos y apoyándome, y desde la lejanía, cuidándome.

\- Jamás te olvidare, Daichi. Jamás dejare de amarte.

* * *

Eso fue todo.

Realmente me afectó un poco escribir algo un tanto triste pero hace unos días quería hacerlo.

El final me quedó flojo, lo sé, pero no hallaba necesario meterle mas cosas, supongo entendieron el final jejejeje.

Adiós.


End file.
